Running Away
by minna no kimochi
Summary: I've been running for a long time. Running away from life itself trying to find a way out. They came to help me. To give me a chance to stop running. X Men Evolution x Teen Titans crossover. Post Terra, pre Titan Rising.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** A prologue to the story. It's the only way to summarise this!

**Prologue**

**My Name Is Terra**

Running.   
Is that all I'm good at? Running away from my past. My friends. My family. My secrets. The world. Yeah, I guess I am good at running. I ran away from home, deserting my friends and family. They're better off without me anyway. I'm a danger to everyone.  
I've tried to do good deeds to replace all the bad stuff I've done. But I always stuff it up. And then I run away. Again.  
But now I can't run anymore. I'm trapped in stone. Who am I?  
My name is Terra. I was a Teen Titan. Now I am trapped in between life and death. I am no longer flesh but I am still alive. I can no longer breathe fresh air. I am stuck in my prison. My punishment for betrayal. This is what I deserve. This is my story.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter is so short. Um…they'll be kinda short but chapter three is pretty long. I'm writing these in the bulk and then posting them up once a week. Hope you enjoyed them and don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra loses control over her powers again. This is kinda pointless I guess.

**Chapter 1**

**Alone**

I was running away. How could he have done that to me?  
A single tear slipped down my cheek and I wiped it away hastily. I tripped and landed on the ground. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. I couldn't tell if it was from the pain of falling or the pain that was tugging at my heart. Betrayal hurt so much.  
I stood up and began running. I could feel some blood trickle down my leg. My leg was hurting, but I ignored the pain.  
Finally, I stopped running. I was tired and my leg was hurting. I leaned against a rock hiding in the shadows. I wiped the blood off my leg with my dusty glove. The dust stuck to the blood.  
I gave a cry of annoyance. I ripped the end of my shirt and tied it around the deep graze.  
I sat huddled in the cold. Sitting in the canyon reminded me of Beast Boy, reminding me of the Titans and the betrayal. Betrayal.  
I hugged my legs and buried my face into my arms, sobbing loudly. No one could hear me. I was alone, and would probably be for the rest of my life. How depressing.  
I needed to get out of the canyon. Memories were resurfacing and all of them were beating up my heart. I was breaking down.  
I stood up and held my hand out towards the rock I had been huddling next to. I lifted it up with ease and climbed onto it. I shot out of the canyon, screaming as the cold air stung my tear streaked face.  
I grabbed onto the rock, screaming as it flew into the air. _Down! Down!_ my mind screamed. The rock took a steep dive to the ground. I gave a sharp shriek and then I could feel the headache. I had lost what little control I had of my powers.  
"No!" I yelled as I plummeted towards the ground, my eyes glowing and my hair blowing wildly into my face.  
The earth beneath me seemed to crumble as I fell. I gave a final scream as I neared the ground. Then there was only darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** People are looking for Terra. Are they friends or foe?

**Chapter 2**

**She Runs Again**

Eight people were standing in a hanger with a giant sleek black jet behind them. They were all wearing similar outfits, except for a bald man in a wheelchair – Xavier.  
"X-Men, Cerebro picked up a mutant using her powers near Jump City," Xavier announced. "Her name is Terra and she has no control over her powers. She is a danger to herself and everyone. We must find her before someone else does."   
"By someone, who do you mean?" Cyclops asked. "Magneto?"   
"Yes, but I believe there is someone else watching out young friend even as we speak," Xavier said quietly.

Slade was watching Terra. She was lying on the ground, unconscious. He wasn't going to force her to come. She would have to come to him. And she'd come.  
The small blonde girl was lying on a column of stone in the middle of a canyon. She had been unconscious for a long time. The sun was beginning to rise and it looked beautiful.  
Slowly, Terra began to wake up.  
"AHHH!" Terra screamed realising where she was.  
She gripped the edges of the column and broke off the top and zoomed low to the edge of the canyon.  
Terra hopped off the rock and it fell to the bottom of the canyon. Terra looked around the desolate area and then turned to the horizon.  
"And she runs again," Slade whispered as Terra began running.

**Author's Notes: **Opps. I guess I did make it kinda confusing. The prologue is of Terra trapped in her prison telling us her story of what happens between _Terra _and _Titan Rising_. The betrayal she felt in chapter one was when Beast Boy supposedly told the Titans of Terra's lack of control over her powers. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Still running, Terra comes across the X-Men.

**Chapter 3**

**A Cursed Life**

I had a feeling, like I was being watched. No matter what, I'd ignore that. If it was Beast Boy… well, I don't know what I'd do if it was Beast Boy. I'd probably run away again. If it was any other member of the Teen Titans, I'd run.  
I ran near the edge of the canyon, following it. I kept on running. I had a stitch but I kept on running. If I was a normal kid, without this curse, I'd be on the cross country team. I've been running all my life.  
The only sounds my ears could hear were the sounds of my feet hitting the dirt and the sounds of my breathing. It was just panting and the sound of my rubber soles hitting the hard earth. And there was the sound of that jet.  
I stopped and turned around. A jet. A big black one flying towards me.  
I knew I had a look of horror plastered on my face. I turned around and began running as fast as my skinny legs could carry me. Running, panting, running, panting, running, panting, running, panting.  
The jet was closing in. I saw some small, but sharp, stones lying on the ground. I threw my hand back and the rocks flew, hitting the jet and doing no damage whatsoever.  
Several large columns of rock flew from the bottom of the canyon striking the jet. The jet, however, seemed the go right _through_ them.  
I was whimpering. Then my foot fell over the edge.  
"No!" I screamed falling. I threw my hands beneath me and a piece of rock from the ground. A rock flew out and I landed on it. "Ow," I grumbled.  
The rock I was on seemed to have a mind of its own as it shot out of the canyon and sent me on a roller coaster ride through the air. I screamed holding on to the rock for my own dear life.  
"Whatever you do, do not lose control," I whispered. "Don't lose control!"  
I concentrated on the rock I was on and managed to get it on a straight flight pattern. The jet was closing in on me.  
I held onto the rock with one hand, and with the other, I sent larger rocks hurtling towards the jet. A red beam hit some of the rocks and the rest of the rocks were being thrown off course.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at the jet as it drew closer.  
I sent more rocks at it and then I lost control. Tears flew down my cheeks as I felt the headaches and the pain again. "No!" I gasped.  
Do you remember what happened down at the diamond mine? Yeah, it happened again. I fell from my rock and got caught in the middle. The jet stopped and viewed me caught in the whirlwind of rocks and dirt. Tears flew from my eyes and got caught in the high wind.  
I hugged my knees and sobbed as I rose higher off the ground. Through my teary eyes, I saw a woman rise from the jet and raised her hands. Slowly, the wind died down and the jet swooped beneath me. A boy grabbed me and held me close giving me a hug.   
"W-who are you?" I stammered looking around the jet where seven people were all seated.  
The woman who had save me came down from a platform and sat down.  
"We are the X-Men Terra," a bald man in a wheelchair said to me.  
"X-Men?" I repeated.  
I scrambled away from the boy and into a wall. The bald man in the wheelchair moved towards me.  
"We're mutants. We all have special powers," a red headed girl explained. "Like, I have telepathy and Scott can shoot optic blasts out of his eyes," she explained.  
"O-oh."  
The black woman with the white hair was steering the jet. The bald man in the wheelchair headed towards me. "My name is Professor Xavier," he introduced himself. "I am a teacher at a school. I teach students, like you, to control their impressive gifts."  
"This isn't a gift," I said turning my head away. "This is a curse."  
"We want to help you Terra," Xavier said.  
"Really?" I blurted out angrily. "You can help me by getting rid of these powers! I hate them! They've ruined my life." I sank to the floor in tears. "I'm sick of running away," I added quietly.  
"You won't have to run away anymore," Xavier said holding his hand in front of me. I took it and stood up. "I can teach you how to control your powers. Your powers aren't a curse Terra, they are a gift."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"We're heading back to the mansion," a bubbly brown-haired girl said cheerfully. "By the way, I'm Kitty."  
"Uh…hi."  
"You'll love the manor. It's big and there's so much to do," Kitty said happily. "There are tons of mutants at school and most of them can't control their powers. You won't feel left out."  
"Thanks," I said without believing her.  
I sat down next to her and she chatted the whole way back to the mansion. I didn't hear a single word she said. I was too busy thinking about what she had said. There were a lot like me who couldn't control their powers, but they hadn't almost killed their families, had they? They hadn't been chased out of every city they ever went to because they caused earthquakes and mudslides, had they? No. I was never going to fit in. I'd be alone. Again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary: **Slade's pursuing Terra in a tunnel. Will she survive?

**Chapter 4**

**Running Towards The Light**

"I have big plans for you, my dear."  
I was running away in a rocky tunnel with Slade pursuing me.  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I threw her hands back and brought some rocks down on Slade, but he came out without a scratch.  
"Running away again?" Slade's voice echoed.  
"I am not running away!" I shouted stopping in my tracks to face Slade.  
"Then what are you doing?"   
"I'm…trying to get away from you!" I yelled.  
With a scream, I brought the ceiling onto Slade. I panted sitting down on the ground.  
Slade was gone. Slade was gone. Slade was gone. I _killed_ Slade. Something not even Robin could do. The dust in the tunnel cleared.  
"No!" I gasped crawling backwards seeing Slade standing in front of the rocks.  
"If you aren't with me, then you're against me," Slade snarled revealing a Bo Staff.  
"If that's what you want," I said coldly standing up.  
I raised my hands above my head and threw them down, bringing columns of rock down creating a wall between Slade and me.  
"Bye!" I said in a mocking tone.  
I turned around and began running as fast as I could. I knew those columns of rock would never hold Slade for long.   
Finally, I stopped running. I was exhausted. I leaned against the wall attempting to catch my breath. I looked down the tunnel from where I had run from and gave a shriek. Slade was standing in front of me.  
With a yell, he brought the Bo Staff down on me. A rock flew out in between the staff and me. The staff shattered and I rolled under the rock.  
I tried to get the rock to knock Slade, but I felt the headaches.  
"Can't control it!" I screamed.   
The tunnel began collapsing. I screamed as a large and sharp rock fell on top of me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** It is Terra's first training simulation with the X-Men. How long can she survive in the Danger Room?

**Chapter 5**

**Training Simulation**

I sat up screaming. I pulled my blanket up to my face and gave a small sob into it.  
It took me a moment to realise where I was. I was sitting in a large bed viewing a beautiful room. The sun was pouring into my room and the clock on the wall told me it was seven in the morning.  
I climbed out of the bed to find myself in my clothes from yesterday. I combed my hair and pushed the blonde hair that was falling into my face. I almost regretted leaving Beast Boy my hair clip. But it was something for him to remember me by. I just hope he would never forget me. I mean, he wouldn't, right?  
"Terra?"   
"Come in," I replied.  
A brown hair girl with white bangs walked into the room. She reminded me of Raven, dark and slightly creepy.  
"My name's Rogue," the girl said with a southern accent.  
"Hi," I said nervously. "What's your power?" I blurted out.  
Rogue smiled and walked up to me. She removed one of her the gloves covering her hand.  
"I can absorb memories and powers of anyone who touches my skin," Rogue said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "If I come in contact with someone for too long, there's a chance I could kill them. One touch of me and you'll be in coma for a month."  
I bit my lip. I felt slightly nervous around her. And sorry for her, only the last thing she needed was my pity. I closed my eyes for a brief second to imagine what it'd be like to be her. Not being able to touch anyone without possibly killing anyone. She didn't have control of her powers.  
Neither did I.  
"Rogue, can you bring Terra down for some breakfast?" Xavier's voice rang in Rogue's head.  
"Hey come on," Rogue said slipping the glove back on her hand. "It's time for some breakfast."  
I followed Rogue around the beautiful manor, bumping into many other students along the way.  
"What do they teach you here?" I finally asked as we neared the kitchen.  
"We just learn to control our powers," Rogue said simply. "A lot of us can't control our powers. Scott can't control his powers so he has to wear special glasses so he can open his eyes without hurting anyone."  
We walked into the kitchen to find thirty or so people sitting down, chatting loudly and munching down breakfast.   
"Morning," a brown haired boy with scarlet sunglasses said as he passed Rogue on his way out. I recognized him as the guy that grabbed me last night.  
"That was Scott," Rogue said.  
Rogue and I grabbed two empty chairs and began piling food onto our plates. I felt so stupid taking a lot of the food at this strange place. I hadn't even been there for 24 hours and I was sitting here scarfing down the food!  
"Hey Terra," a chirpy brown haired girl said taking a seat next to me. I recognised her as Kitten…or something like that.  
"Yeah," I said nervously pushing my blonde hair out of my face again.  
"You've got really awesome powers, you know?" Rogue said.  
"They're terrible," I breathed.   
"Yeah, but at least you can touch people without hurting them," Rogue replied.  
"What's your power uh…Kitten?" I guessed.   
"Kitty," she corrected. "And I can phase through things."   
"Phase?" I asked confused.  
"Like this," Kitty said grinning as she placed her hand through her cereal bowl.  
I gave a yell of surprise and jumped back. "Whoa! You're like a…ghost! You can walk through walls!" I squealed. _That would explain why that jet seemed to go through the rocks yesterday_, I thought.   
"Come on," Rogue said taking my hand. "If you're done with breakfast, I'll show you around."  
"Bye!" Kitty said waving goodbye to me as Rogue dragged me out of the kitchen.

After the tour of Xavier's mansion, Rogue took me to see Xavier and another man, who looked really scary. He had three metal claws sticking out of his hands. I knew I had a look of fear on my face because the guy retracted the claws. I gave a scream.  
"Heya kid," the guy said.  
"Terra, this is Logan. He trains the X-Men to control their powers," Xavier explained. "We have a training session in twenty minutes. I want you to work in the Danger Room. Rogue, suit her up."  
"Suit me up?" I asked confused as Rogue dragged me back to my room. "Danger Room? Training session?"  
"We all get special uniform as X-Men," Rogue said taking a navy blue suit out of my empty wardrobe. "And the Danger Room is just full of simulations that help us train against…the world I guess."   
"Spandex?" I said with a faux disgusted look on my face.  
Rogue grinned and left my room.  
I put on the suit and Rogue led me to a room where other teenagers in navy blue or black suits were standing.  
"You're late," Logan snarled.   
"Sorry," Rogue said. "Anyway, I'll go watch you from the controls, OK?" Rogue said. I nodded and Rogue headed with Logan to a control room.  
Suddenly, weapons were being fired at us from guns coming out of the floor, ceiling and walls.  
One of the boys turned his whole body into ice and began shooting icicles at the orange droplets raining down on us. They froze and smashed to bits on the ground.  
"Ahh!" I screamed as some orange droplets flew towards me. I wasn't sure if they were poison or not so I threw my hands up into the air and managed to get a chunk of the ceiling off the ground. I jumped on top of it and dodged the orange droplets.  
I noticed that whoever got hit disappeared immediately. I shivered wondering where they were going.  
I found myself screaming again as the rock I stood on disappeared. I was falling head first to the ground. I concentrated on the floor to rise up as a column. I landed on the uneven rock and concentrated on sending it to the nearest gun on the ceiling. The column shot up and I jumped off it, somersaulting and landing safely on the ground.  
"Look out!" the ice boy shouted jumping in front of me. He created an ice shield and it disappeared almost immediately.  
"Thanks," I said smiling shyly at him.  
He gave me a cocky smile and then turned around and ran off to destroy a gun but got hit. Suddenly, I felt something wet hit me on the back of my neck and then a funny feeling and I was standing in the control room.  
"You did awesome Terra!" Rogue said smiling.  
"Really?" I squeaked. "I didn't lose control or anything this time as well!"  
"You might be getting a hold on your powers then kid," Logan said appearing from a doorway.  
I smiled feeling genuinely happy, a feeling I hadn't felt for a long time.

**Author's Note:** I am really sorry for the previous chapter. It sucks, I know. I really hope this chapter cleared up any confusion. As for updating other stories…um…yeah. Sorry. I have so much homework. Curse you evil teachers.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary: **Duncan Matthews decides to pay a visit to Terra. She can fight back, can't she? But there's something else about school that Terra remembers…

**Chapter 6**

**Memories Resurfaced**

"Ow."   
I was lying on the floor with my blanket wrapped around my body and my hair all over the place with my pillow under my butt and my other pillow lying on the floor next to my head.  
I shivered. It was the same nightmare I'd been having for a while now. I stood up and fell down again. The blanket had twisted its way around my legs leaving me wrapped up like a mummy.  
I untangled myself and stood up. Six thirty. I yawned and stretched my arms. I walked to my wardrobe to change and found myself staring at some new clothes. My old clothes were gone.  
I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tan tank top and slipped into them. There was a knock on my door.  
"Come in!" I said grabbing a brown jacket off a hanger.  
Rogue walked into my room. "Nice outfit," she commented. "I see you found the clothes. Jean and Kitty bought them yesterday. Anyway, the prof said that you start school today. Exciting, huh?" she added sarcastically.  
I giggled. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast before Kurt eats it all," Rogue said smirking.

I stood outside my locker at Bayville High. I felt so alone. People ignored me and walked straight into me and shoved me aside. I opened my locker.

"_Terra! Yo Terra!"  
I looked away from my locker and grinned as my friends moved towards me laughing.  
"Hey guys!" I said excitedly. "Ready for the big dance tomorrow night?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Are you going to wear that…"   
_  
"Hey, you're the new kid right?"  
I stood back so I could see the tall and burly blonde football player leaning against the locker next to mine. I took another step back and backed into another burly football player.  
"Yeah," I said confidently. "What's it to you?"  
"So you're one of those mutant freaks living in that freaky manor, huh?"  
I glared at him. "No," I said raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm living in a manor filled with gifted people."  
One of the football guys, there were about five surrounding me, shoved me against my locker. I gave a grunt of pain as I hit the lockers and sank to the floor.

_"Wow! The dance committee did such a good job with the decorations," I gushed to my date as he led me into the beautifully decorated gym.  
I felt like a princess in my pale blue cocktail dress with my friends all dressed up and our dates in semi-formal clothes and the beautiful gym with blue and white balloons littering the floor.  
"How immature," one of my friends snorted as her date ran off to pop balloons.  
In a flash, all our dates were on the dance floor popping balloons.  
"Why did we come with them?" I groaned heading to the punch bowl with my best friend.  
"Because they're cute," she replied handing me two paper cups. I filled them with punch.  
"Ick, cheap punch," she added after taking a sip.  
I giggled and place my cup back onto the table. "Come on; let's see if we can get a dance with the guys."  
We walked to the dance floor and attempted to dance with our dates. We failed miserably.  
"Would you guys just dance with us?" I finally screamed.  
Suddenly, an earthquake rumbled and the floor beneath me opened. Then I heard my scream echoing as I fell into the abyss._

"Terra? Are you OK?"  
I blinked and found myself lying on mattress with a spring digging into my spine.  
"Where am I?" I whispered groggily.  
"You blacked out."  
I sat up and saw Rogue and the Professor beside me. "Huh?"  
"Duncan Matthews was just being an idiot. He thinks he's so cool because he picks on us mutants. Anyway, they said they shoved you against your locker and you passed out. Are you OK?"  
I looked up at Rogue and opened my mouth, but no sound came out.  
"I think she just needs some rest," Xavier said. "We should take her back to the mansion immediately. I'll have Logan take you back, OK Terra?"  
I nodded and then fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:** OK, I know everyone wants Kurt. He will be in later chapters. Later, later chapters. Like, I've written him into chapter 13 and 14, OK?


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra is caught in her memories again only this time, she can't escape.

**Chapter 7**

**Confronting Memories Part 1**

I was screaming, falling into the deep, dark hole. The wind was messing up my hair and making my eyes water. I could barely see let alone keep my eyes open. I closed them and continued screaming.  
As I was screaming, my hands slipped around a ledge from the walls. I held on, ruining my perfect manicure. I know, I know. What's more important? My manicure or my life?  
"Terra?"  
"I'm OK! But get help! I can't hold on for long!" I shouted.  
A rope slithered down the hole. I tried grabbing it but I couldn't reach. Taking a deep breath, I took a leap and grabbed the rope, sliding down a few metres.  
"I got the rope!" I shouted gleefully.  
They began pulling me up and I grinned happily. I was safe…for now.

"Are you OK Terra?" my date asked nervously as we arrived at my home.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said smiling. "Thanks for walking me home."  
"OK. See ya at school on Monday."  
He disappeared into the dark night. I walked into my house only to be greeted by my parents.  
"Oh Terra!" my mother sobbed. "We heard what happened at the school! Are you OK?"  
"Yeah mum," I said. "I'm just a bit dirty."  
I quickly hid my deep grazes on my hand. "I'm going to shower now, OK?"  
After a hot shower, I headed straight to my room. I sat down on my bed and took a silver hair clip. It belonged to my grandmother. It was beautiful. It as shaped like a butterfly. My mother told me to only use it on special occasions. That's why I never wear it.

After the little incident, my parents grew a tad over overprotective. They were constantly monitoring me and calling me. It was embarrassing, but my friends were worried too. They didn't want me to die. My parents sent me to bed at 8:30 PM and my friends were always escorting me. I yearned for freedom.  
One night, I had had enough. I slipped into my favourite blue denim shorts, a light grey long sleeved shirt and a dark grey crop top with black sleeves. I opened my bedroom window and slipped out, landing on the ground.  
I headed downtown and into a dark alley. My heart was thumping loudly and the only sound I could hear was the thumping of my heart.  
"Yo kid."  
I spun around and saw a spiky haired boy smoking.  
"Whatcha you doing here?" he said dropping the cigarette on the ground and smothering it with his heavy black boot.  
"Hiding," I replied leaning against the cold brick building behind me. "Parents are driving me crazy," I added. "Ditto with my friends." I shook my head. "Got anywhere I can crash for the night? I'm not going back."  
The boy grinned, revealing yellow teeth. "Love to kid, but you're going to have to past an uh…_initiation_ first."  
"OK," I replied naively. "What do I have to do?"  
"See that liqueur store across the street?" I nodded. "Well, the dude there reckons my friends and I caused some trouble and we can't get our beer anymore. Think you can get some for us?"  
"But I don't have any money!" I protested.  
"So?"  
"Wait…wait…you want me to steal it?" I cried heading back onto the street.  
"I'm not asking you to kill anyone!" the boy said walking towards me.   
"Stay back!" I shouted. "I've got a weapon."  
The boy gave a bark of a laugh and reached into his back pocket and took out a gun.  
I gave a scream and dove onto the road. From darkness, all I could suddenly see was light. I turned my head and my eyes widened as a truck was heading straight for me!

**Author's Notes:** I really have no idea how Terra got her powers. I'm just making it up as I go along. This is all how I think she got her powers. If anyone knows how she really got her powers, could you please tell me?  
By the way, this whole chapter is like a past.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra's past is scaring her, so what will she do about it?

**Chapter 8**

**Haunted**

I woke up with a scream. I wasn't on the street anymore. I was lying on my bed with the sun pouring into my room.  
"Hi Terra!"  
I gave a scream. It was the weird blue guy that scared me. He was always appearing and disappearing.  
"Kurt!" I screamed chucking my pillow at him.  
He disappeared and the pillow sailed through the air and knocked my clock. The clock fell to the ground and broke.   
"KURT!" I roared furiously.  
I got up and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt.  
"Terra? Are you awake yet?"  
"Yeah Rogue," I said opening my door and letting the Goth into the room.   
"You missed school yesterday," she said smirking. "Lucky you."  
I giggled and sat down on my bed. "Do I get the day off today?" I asked hopefully.  
"Probably," Rogue said shrugging. "The Professor reckons you're having a little difficulty sleeping and it'd be best if you caught some rest."  
I paled. He knew. Oh my God. He knew.  
"Terra? Are you OK?"   
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Hey, I'm going to go sleep a bit. Kurt woke me up. Not exactly the best wake up call, you know?"  
"Yeah. See ya after school, OK?"  
I nodded and watched Rogue leave. As soon as my door closed, I let out a sigh.  
I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I had flashes of a bright light, a gun and a large truck closing in on me.  
My eyes flew open and I sat back up in my bed.  
"There is no way I am going back to sleep again," I whispered shivering.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know the previous chapter was a part one thing, but I'm putting part two in later. Like really, really later. Sorry for the inconveniences.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary: **Terra is afraid of sleeping. All her dreams take place in her past. Let's take a lot at her dreams, shall we?

**Chapter 9**

**Confronting Memories Part 2**

My mouth opened and I let out an earth shattering scream.  
"Look out!" I heard someone shout.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but there was nothing. I heard the squeal of the truck as it came to a sudden halt. Only problem was that it sounded far, far away.  
I dared to open my eyes and I gave another scream. I was sitting on a bit of the road that was _floating_ in the air.  
I gripped the edge of the floating rock and peered over the edge. I was only about ten metres into the air, but it was still pretty scary. I saw a crowd below me staring up in amazement. And there was the idiot guy who chased me onto the street.  
"She's a freak!" the all began to murmur, or something around that line.  
Suddenly, the rock fell and I screamed, along with the people below me. I leaped off the rock just before it hit the ground, injuring some people.   
"She's trying to kill us!" someone shouted.  
"No!" I gasped staggering backwards.  
I turned around and began running. I ran down the street and was about to pass an abandoned warehouse when someone grabbed me and yanked me inside.  
"Let me go!" I screamed.  
"Relax kid."  
I recognized the voice and turned around to see the boy from the alley earlier.  
"You!" I said pushing myself away from him. "This is all your fault!"  
"My fault?" the boy said shaking his head, laughing.  
"Fine, you can laugh all you want," I snapped. "I'm going home."   
"Thought you said you needed a place to crash," the boy said coolly as I neared the exit.  
"Not with you," I snapped back. "Besides, don't I need to pass an initiation?"  
The boy put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "Sure ya do, but because you distracted the whole block, I managed to get in and get some beer and a pack of cigarettes. You want one?" he said offering me the box.   
I shook my head. This guy was really weird. "Fine, so you know where a place where I can crash?"  
"Here," the boy said simply sitting down on the floor. "I got some gum, if you want any."  
"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.   
"So did you, ya know, lift up the rock earlier?" the boy asked.  
"I don't know," I said with a shrug. "Maybe someone did it to save me."  
But deep down inside, I knew that was a lie. I knew that I had done it. I was the one that did it, but I knew I couldn't control it.  
"I don't believe you," the boy replied. "I think you have super powers. Maybe you're like Superman!"  
I snorted. "I'm not an alien," I said running a hand through my hair.  
"Sure you aren't," the boy said in one of those I-don't-believe-you tones.  
"Shut up," I snapped losing my patience.  
The boy laughed. "Temper, temper!" he said wagging a finger at me like some kind of teacher. "Wouldn't want those super powers of yours to get out of control!"  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled jumping up.  
I felt a great gust of wind that blew my hair wildly around. I felt a massive pain in my head and I gave a scream of pain.  
As suddenly as the wind had come, it stopped.   
"Whoa," the boy whispered.  
Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise and the ground beneath us tore open. The boy screamed as he fell like a rock to the bottom. Then the hole got quiet. I wasn't screaming. I was standing on a rock that, again, was floating in the air. I looked up and the rock began floating towards the light.  
At first, I was shocked that the boy had died and that I had something to do with it. Then I was excited. I had super powers!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra is offered a place…in the Brotherhood.

**Chapter 10  
The Invitation**

I was awake. And on a hospital bed.  
I gave a scream and sat up. Professor Xavier was sitting next to me and Rogue was sitting on a chair next to me bed.  
"You're awake!" Rogue said smiling.   
"Huh?" I croaked, my throat felt dry.  
"You lost control over your powers again," Rogue explained. "The Professor made me drain your powers and I guess it was too much for ya."  
"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled.  
"A week," Professor Xavier said shaking his head. "You need to gain control over your powers Terra. It is very dangerous for you to not control those powers."  
I blushed. "Could you control them Rogue? When you touched me, could you control them?"  
"With difficulty," Rogue said sadly. "But I've had so much worse. I'm a lot stronger than you."  
I blushed again. "Well, it's hard for me, OK?" I snapped.  
Everyone found their powers easy to control but I could never seem to get the hang of it.  
"We will have to work on controlling your powers Terra," Xavier said. "Come Rogue, she needs her rest."

The next day, Rogue and I decided to take a trip to the shopping mall. There was supposed to be a Spring Dance in a week and I wanted to get a new dress. Rogue, however, refused to go.  
"Please!" I had begged her that morning. "Or just come shopping with me."  
Rogue had wisely chose the shopping and we got a lift to the mall from Scott and Jean.  
I dragged Rogue to many of shops. Finally, she decided she needed a drink. She left me in a store while she headed to the food court for a drink.  
I tried on a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that reached just above my knee. It was beautiful, but very simple, but I figured I could borrow something off Jean or Kitty to spice it up a bit. I bought the dress and began my search for Rogue when a boy with white hair appeared in front of me.  
Literally. He really did! One minute, there was no one there, the next second, there was a boy with white hair, and I walked right into him. The next second, I was on my butt with my shopping everywhere.  
"Sorry," the boy said helping me pick up my stuff.  
I stared at him wildly. "Uh…sure," I replied.  
"I'm Pietro, by the way," the boy said smiling charmingly.  
"Terra."  
"Yeah, I saw you at school the other day. How come you haven't shown up? You ditching?"  
"No!" I said horrified. "I'm…uh…sick."  
"Really?" Pietro said raising an eyebrow. He reminded me of that idiot boy at the warehouse. "Don't you stay at the mutant manor?"  
I flushed. "Yeah. So?"  
"Hey! I'm a mutant too!" he said trowing his hands up innocently.  
"Yay," I said sarcastically. I stared at him for a second. "How come you're not at Xavier's Institute?" I asked curiously.  
"Because I'm not into the training every single day. I stay with the Brotherhood. We never have to train, or wake up at five in the morning," he added.  
I smiled. Wolverine sure was making living at the Institute difficult what with training all the time. Even though he was training us, I still had difficulty controlling my powers.  
"You should come see us at the Brotherhood," Pietro said grinning.  
"OK…sure!" 

"Did you connect with the girl?"  
"Yeah, but I really don't see why we have to have her," Pietro said to a figure hovering a metre above the ground. "Wanda's bad enough."   
"She will be a great asset to our team Pietro. Make sure she joins the Brotherhood."  
Pietro turned to face the mall. "Are you really sure you want her in the Brotherhood, father? I mean, we are the _Brother_hood, as in for guys."  
Pietro turned around to find himself talking to…a wall.  
"Yeah, OK. Fine, I'll get to her. But you owe me big time!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Pietro visits Terra in her room and afterwards, Jean starts interrogating Terra. She is scared. And what does she do when she's scared?

**Chapter 11**

**Running From Fear**

I lay down on my bed after a three hour training session. Hell, the military didn't have this kind of training session! I was seriously thinking of joining the military. At least what they did wasn't suicide.   
The only plus side to this was that my control over my powers was better. Rogue was helping me. A lot.  
"Hey."  
I sat up. At first, I thought it was that annoying Kurt, but I saw Pietro standing in front of my bed.  
"How'd you get in?" I demanded.  
"I told you, I'm a mutant. A very, very fast mutant," he added running to my side then back to where he was at first in the blink of an eye.  
"Whoa!" I squealed. "That is so cool!"  
I sat up higher and grinned.  
This guy didn't sound so bad. OK, so when I mentioned his name to Rogue, she kinda freaked and asked how I knew his name. I just said I met him at school and Rogue began on a rant on how bad the Brotherhood was. And then Scott heard her and joined in. Then Jean. Kitty. Kurt. OK, long story short, the whole X-Men spent an hour dissing the Brotherhood. Then Wolverine came in and asked us why we were just standing around chatting. When we mentioned the Brotherhood, we found ourselves sitting there for another hour being told how dangerous and pathetic they were and then Wolverine, to let out the steam, made us do a four hour training session.  
"So, thought about joining the Brotherhood? I saw your training session, by the way. 3 hours sure is tough, huh?"  
I grinned. "Actually, I thought of joining the Brotherhood. Plenty of times," I added. I hugged my knees and looked up at my ceiling. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to pick teams yet."  
"You're with the X-Men," Pietro pointed out.  
"I'm staying with them," I corrected.  
I pushed my hair out of my face. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But then again, I had grown a bit and my hair was a little longer. But I was still that skinny little blue-eyed girl that was scared of herself.  
"So why don't you stay with the Brotherhood then?" Pietro asked. "We don't have training sessions you know…"  
I smiled at the thought of waking up later then four in the morning and having enough time to do homework.  
"Maybe," I replied.  
"Terra!"  
I turned my head to my door. It sounded like Jean. Great…  
"You better go. I don't think they like you much," I said turning my head back to Pietro, only to find him gone.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
It _was_ Jean. She had used her telekineses to unlock my door. Talk about invasion of privacy.  
"Myself," I said shrugging my shoulders as though it was a natural thing. "It's very handy. You hardly feel lonely."  
Jean shot me a strange look and pushed her read hair behind her shoulders.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said smiling reassuringly. "Why?"  
"It's just that Wolverine's training sessions can be a little…uh, tough," she replied.  
She sat down on bed and surveyed my messy room. "You've gotten better control over your powers, by the way. It really shows. Your aim is more…accurate."   
I flushed. She was giving me a compliment, but I knew my aim hadn't been that good at all. In fact, I was still missing my targets. Sometimes, Jean helped me get the targets, but Wolverine sometimes caught us cheating once and I was forced to clean the jet for a week. After Bobby took it for a ride. My hands were wrinkly for a week.  
"Thanks," I mumbled. "This training stuff is pretty tough."  
"Yeah, but it helps us gain control. Control is important," Jean said. I almost rolled my eyes. How many times had I heard that? "If we didn't have total control, we'd become a menace and…people would start to fear us again. Fear isn't a good thing, especially when its towards us," Jean said remembering the events that took place after the world discovered they were mutants. "Be careful, Terra," Jean said looking me in the eye.  
"Um…sure," I said avoiding the telepath's gaze.  
Some part of me knew she knew about my second thoughts on becoming part of the X-Men.  
"OK then, if you're sure," she said narrowing her eyes at me.  
I nodded vigorously and Jean let out a heavy sigh. She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her quietly.  
The moment the door shut, I could feel the fear surge through my body. I had no idea what the X-Men did to those that didn't want to join them. For all I knew, that might want to kill me! And judging by the strength of their powers, it wouldn't take them that long.  
I grabbed my backpack and began stuffing it with anything I could grab. Some shampoo from the bathroom…some clothes…Kurt's secret stash of candy he had hidden in my room….there was a knock on my door.   
"Terra?"  
Time to jet.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra moves out of the Institute and finds herself at the Brotherhood. Only problem is, will they accept her?

**Chapter 12**

**Lance**

Terra dove out of her window and held her hand out using her powers to call a rock towards her. A rock flew out of the ground and hovered under Terra. She somersaulted and landed perfectly on it.  
"She's going!"  
Terra crouched down lower and held onto the rock tight. The last thing she remembered being trained for was speed. The rock shot off with Terra holding on. Terra directed the rock outside the Brotherhood and landed.  
The rock was still hovering off the ground by just a few centimetres. Terra leaped off and adjusted the straps on her backpack.  
_Do you really want to join the Brotherhood?_ she asked herself as she stood outside the door nervously.  
Having second thoughts, the skinny girl took a step back, but the door flew open. Pietro was standing there smirking as though he knew she would end up on their doorstep, confused and alone.  
"Hey Terra," he said coolly. "Come on in!"  
Pietro grabbed Terra's twig-like arms and dragged her inside. She was repulsed at the sight of the house, but said nothing.  
"Yo, who's the new girl?" a very smelly boy said hopping into the room.  
Terra couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. Terra took a step back from Toad, shrugging Pietro's hold on her arm.  
"I'm Toad," he said moving close to her and wriggling his eyebrows.  
Terra held her breath and her eyes watered from the stench either coming from his mouth or from his scalp. Either way, two more minutes with the Toad could land Terra in the emergency room.  
"What's your power?"  
Terra turned her head to see a tall boy with long-ish dark brown hair standing at a doorway leading to a dark room.  
"I-I can move the earth," Terra stammered.  
"You can move the earth?" the boy said coldly glaring at Pietro, who shrugged in reply.  
"Let's see what you got then little girl," the boy sneered.

He held his hands out in front of him and caused a large earthquake. Pietro and Toad stumbled and a very, very, very large boy fell into the room, through the wall.  
"LANCE!" the large boy shouted chucking a sandwich at the dark haired boy.  
It looked as though Blob had been eating a sandwich. Mustard stained his shirt, but it also looked like there was ice cream, jelly, juice and coke stained on it. And it also looked two months ago.  
The sandwich hit Lance in the face and he lost his concentration. The earthquake stopped.   
"Beat that," Lance said wiping the mayonnaise off his face.   
Terra smiled.  
Somewhat, she was glad that she trained with the X-Men, because now, she could show off. She had been working on a routine with Rogue for a presentation night for the parents of the mutant students at the Institute.  
A rock shot through the front door, taking it down, and Terra back flipped onto it. The rock elegantly floated outside, with the boys following. The rock Terra was on shot high into the sky along with four other rocks. They followed Terra's rock and she soared through the air. At one point, she slipped, but one of the five rocks caught her and she continued her routine. She zoomed low to the ground and hopped off lifting the rocks high into the air.  
As they reached as high as the eye could see, the rocks collided giving a firework like display.  
"Whoa," Blob said, his mouth hanging open like a goldfish.  
Lance stared jealously.  
"Ta-da!" Terra said smugly. She took a step towards the guys when there was a terrible earthquake and Terra's eyes glowed and her hair flew wildly.  
She dropped to her knees and gripped her head as though she was in terrible pain. Almost as quick as the earthquake started, it ended. Terra stood up hastily and stared at the ground.  
"I can't control my powers," she admitted sheepishly.  
"Gee, we didn't notice," Lance said sarcastically.  
"Come on, I'll show you your room," Pietro said grabbing Terra's arm and speed running into the house.  
"I hate her," Lance said coldly raising a clenched fist.  
"Gee Lance, she doesn't look that bad," Toad said smoothing his greasy hair back with a chuckle.  
Lance glared at Toad and banged his fist on the side of the house. The ground shook dangerously.  
"Hey, hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Toad said hopping away. "But for my safety, I'm staying away from here till she's gone," Toad muttered to himself hopping away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary: **Terra gets a visit from our favourite fuzzy blue elf.

**Chapter 13  
Fuzzy Blue Elf**

I had to admit, a week after I moved into the Brotherhood, that life at the Institute was looking pretty good.  
But you know, that's just me being a human. Humans can never be satisfied and we never know what we've got until it's gone forever.  
I can't go back to the Institute. I've been avoiding school and trying to control my powers. They're slipping…again. Sometimes, when I have nightmares, the whole house shakes. Xavier would be really disappointed with me.  
But I thought I could handle it. I mean, I've been trying to get a hold of it for almost all my life, what made it any different now?

Lance still hated me. I could tell. I tried to get to know him and stuff, but he just shrugged me off. Pietro told me he had this huge crush on Kitty. Then Lance tried to kill Pietro for informing me of information that sensitive. Pietro, of course, was too fast, but nonetheless, it was enjoyable to watch.

I was sitting in my room on a Thursday morning meditating. I wasn't sure, but I figured it might help with my powers. I mean, look at Raven! She meditates and her powers are pretty much under control.  
"Hey Terra."  
I kept my eyes closed. I recognized that annoying voice. That German accent. I opened one eye and screamed, falling off my bed.  
"KURT!" I yelled.  
The usually blue fuzzy elf was hanging upside down on my ceiling light, his tail holding him up. He was wearing his watch, the one that made him look normal.  
"Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked casually teleporting onto the floor.  
I got up and climbed back onto my bed shooting him a glare.  
"None of your business fuzzy elf. What are you doing here anyway?"  
I shoved my blonde hair out of my face. I was really regretting leaving the clip with Beast Boy.  
"Just wondering where you were," Kurt said casually. "We miss you at the mansion."  
I snorted and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling.  
"I've been busy," I lied.  
"Too busy with school?"  
"I'm trying to find myself, OK?" I snapped chucking my pillow at him without bothering to look up to see he was back to hanging from my ceiling lamp.  
"If you look in a mirror, you'll find yourself," Kurt replied.  
I titled my head so I could see him hanging there.  
"Not like that," I said softly looking away. "I need to find myself. I guess I'll always be that lost little girl with nowhere to go."  
"Aw, that's not true!" Kurt said. "If you want to find yourself, why don't you go revisit your memories?"  
"Revisit my memories?" I said sitting up with a laugh. "And how do I do that?"  
Kurt teleported to the end of my bed.  
"Xavier."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Terra's final chapter on her memories where she finds herself.

**Chapter 14  
Inner Me**

Kurt teleported me back to the manor, where Xavier was waiting for us. I avoided his gaze. He was probably disappointed in me.  
"Professor, Terra would like her memories read," Kurt said as thought it was something you'd do normally.  
"Certainly Kurt," Xavier replied. "But Terra, you must focus and relax, understand?"  
I nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand for encouragement. Xavier placed his hands a few centimetres from my head and we both closed our eyes. I wanted to open mine again, but something was keeping them closed.

I flung open my eyes. I was standing next to myself watching the hole seal up.  
"Terra?"  
I turned around and saw Kurt.  
"Kurt!" I said shocked, but my voice sounded far away. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know," Kurt said scratching his head. "Is that you?"  
He pointed to me walking towards the door of the warehouse.  
"Yeah," I said.  
I followed me outside onto the streets. It was weird watching myself crouch down and lift a slab of concrete off the ground. I watched myself disappear into the dark clouds.  
"We have to follow me!" I cried out desperately.  
I grabbed Kurt's hand and a piece of the ground floated up. I jumped onto it and the rock zoomed after myself.  
I could hear Kurt screaming as we rose higher and higher from the ground. Then I saw me hovering in front of the moon.  
"Terra!" I shouted to myself.   
The small figure didn't even turn around. I winced and turned around to see a plane heading towards us.  
"TERRA!" I screamed.  
The plane didn't even see me. But what did I expect? The pilot to stop as though he were driving a car and a kid just ran out onto the street.  
I watched myself see the plane just in time and lose concentration. Kurt saw me fall with an echoing scream.   
With a flash, he disappeared and reappeared near my past self falling. He grabbed my hand, but his hand went through. There were several attempts before I caught Kurt a few hundred metres above the ground.  
I watched myself tearfully as I watched what happened next.  
The ground roared as my powers took control over itself. I closed my eyes, unable to watch the horrifying events that were about to happen.  
What was going on in front of me? My past self was hovering in a ball of gleaming yellow light with everything falling into a hole that was increasing in size and depth. No one could have survived the fall.  
Finally, the screaming and roaring came to a halt. I opened my eyes and stared at the destruction I had created. I covered my open mouth with my hand and let out a small sob.  
"Terra…"   
I looked up and saw Kurt staring with pity in his eyes. Great, just what I needed. Pity from a fuzzy blue elf.  
"I want to go," I sobbed.  
I closed my eyes and allowed the tears to flow down my face. I opened my eyes again to find myself staring into the face of Professor Xavier.  
"Terra –"  
I shoved my way past Kurt and ran back outside. It was raining now. And now?  
Now was the time to leave.  
I had found myself. I found the inner me, the destroyer.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** If you look in a mirror, you'll find yourself.

**Chapter 15  
Finding Herself**

It had been a month since I left the X-Men. I sometimes called Rogue to chat, but it was only for a little while. I was always short on cash.   
After the memory incident, I tried to make up for what I did. I was always trying to be a hero. Guess I'll never be, huh?

One night, I found myself in a dreary diner outside of Jump City eating a slice of apple pie. It was a good slice of pie, but I couldn't seem to taste it. At least I was full. I tossed a few coins onto the counter and walked outside and headed for an abandoned carnival nearby. I'd been crashing there for a while now.  
I lay down a bench and stared at the sky littered with stars. I sat up, bored. My gaze fell upon the House of Mirrors.  
_If you look in a mirror, you'll find yourself.  
_I shivered. Not only was Kurt's voice annoying in person, it was annoying inside my head. But he was right, in a way. I was still lost.  
I walked inside the creepy house filled with mirrors. I stared deep into my reflection and found myself staring at a disfigured blue eyed girl with no home and no friends or family.  
I fell to my knees and began crying. Kurt was right. I found myself. I was running away from myself and I didn't know that.  
There was only one thing left for me to do.  
I got up, and with a stoned face, I headed for the nearest pay phone and dialled a number that seemed to have been burnt into my brain. A number someone had given me. Or rather slipped it into my pocket. How, I did not know.  
"Slade?" I breathed into the phone.

**Author's Notes:** OK, from here on, Slade is training her. That's it, OK? I can't really go into details because I wouldn't know how a psychopath would train a girl who can't control her powers.  
Next issue is the final chapter to the whole Running Away story. Enjoy!


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** An epilogue.

**Epilogue  
Forever Alone**

That is my story. I'm a loner and a traitor. I've been trying to redeem myself before I found myself.  
It took my all my life to find myself. And when I did, I couldn't face the truth. And for being a coward, I have been punished.  
I tried to prove myself a hero, but a hero doesn't run away from her problems. A hero is strong and faces her fears.  
I chose the easy way and took short cuts. I thought I could cheat life and myself. But with the short cuts, it took my closer to the end of life.  
Here I am. Merged with what I had feared at first. Your fears are something you must embrace to overcome. Look at how far everyone has come from accepting their fears…I don't know why I was so scared. I'm not scared anymore. No, I'm not scared and I don't think I could ever be scared because there are people out there who love and me and are trying to help me, even though I'm dead.  
My name was Terra. That was my story. Forever alone I shall be.

**Author's Note:** OK, there's kind of like an author's note after this, as a thank you to all the reviewers because I never really thanked everyone properly.


	18. Thank You For Reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or the X-Men Evolution

**Summary: **This story takes place post _Terra_ and pre_ Titans Rising_. Terra's powers almost get her killed and in the process, Cerebro picks her up and the X-Men save her. Now Terra is being fostered by the X-Men. They want to help her, but who else wants to help her?

**Chapter Summary:** Hee, hee, hee. Author's note!

**Author's Note**

**A Thank You to all my Reviewers**

Wow. It's finished. Wow. OK, I never formally thanked everyone who reviewed me, so here is the list (alphabetically):

- Anon Amous: Hmm, _Twins_ is an OK story I guess. I want to change the title and maybe update. But my co-writer isn't really helping.

- crazier than you: Thanks!

- El: Thanks for the review. I'm kinda sad that I ended this. I wanted to add more Magneto, Brotherhood and X-Men but I don't have the time for it.

- Fatcat11388: You were my first reviewer, so thank you.

- Fatcat11388: I try, honestly, I try. I didn't really expect this reaction for Rogue and Fuzzy Blue Elf. If I knew this, I would have written some lengthier chappies involving blue elves and Rogue. Sorry.

- Fire and Ice equals Slush: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't put in a lot of Kurt. It was kind of hard because I pre-wrote everything because I know I wouldn't have time, etc. So I'm really sorry. Maybe I should write a sequel with a lot of Kurt in it…

- kimi kaida: Again, sorry about the whole 'no Kurt' thing. Really. Like I've said, I pre-wrote it all because I'm really busy. I've got sport and studies and this to commit to and I have barely any time now a days.

- newtitanterra: Thanks :)

- Prince V: Sorry about the whole not making sense. I hope it made sense at the end.

- simplegrl007: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate the reviews.

- spanney: hee hee hee, thanks for the review. wink, wink

- Tallest red1588: Thanks. I want to write fics where no one has tried a crossover! Yes! It's perfect…

- Terra Rock: Giggles. Sorry about the whole short chapters stuff. I didn't really mean to make them that short but I didn't feel they would be effective.

- Titans ChicksRules: OK, I would have put more of Rogue in it, but I wasn't sure if it'd be good enough. I put her in several times. I hope you liked it.

That's everyone, I hope. Thank you guys so much for reviewing me. It's really great. This is the longest fic I've ever written. And it's 26 pages on Microsoft Word with Arial size font 10. So I'm really proud of myself.  
Terra is my favourite character and I defiantly am interested in writing a sequel but most likely without Terra in it. Sob. It hurts for me to say that…but I want to put the X-Men and the Titans together. See if they can last as team mates or something. Hmm…it'll work. Cheers.


End file.
